


Dream come true

by kinkyspn, nip-the-cat (venom_for_free)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: College Student Yuri Plisetsky, Fluff, M/M, Strangers, Tigers, Zookeeper Otabek Altin, zoo au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:41:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28916259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinkyspn/pseuds/kinkyspn, https://archiveofourown.org/users/venom_for_free/pseuds/nip-the-cat
Summary: Yuri waited for the group's instructor to arrive. He won a special ticket to the zoo, allowing him to interact with wild animals. Finally! His life goal of meeting a white tiger would come true. But even with the magnificent feline so close, a certain Zookeeper quickly became the center of his attention.
Relationships: Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky
Comments: 4
Kudos: 45
Collections: Superfan





	Dream come true

Yuri waited for their group's instructor to arrive while he observed the animals enclosed near them. Around him were people of various ages, some couples with their kids and older adults with small cameras around their necks. A few people were around his age too. But He kept to himself. Despite his excitement to have won a special ticket to the zoo, allowing him to interact with wild animals under the supervision of zookeepers, Yuri would never admit it out loud.

But in all truth, Yuri didn't come all the way from Moscow to Saint Petersburg to see just  _ any _ animal. Recently, the Leningrad Zoo adopted a new member for their animal kingdom. It was one of the rarest felines of the world; a white tiger. This was a once-in-a-lifetime chance for Yuri to see one—and from up close!

Five minutes later, their instructor arrived in one of the golf carts used to quickly get around the zoo. The group started to gather around the vehicle, but Yuri hurried forward, nudging through the cluster to get closer to the zookeeper, not wanting to miss anything the man would say. 

Yuri met piercing dark brown eyes. The instructor wore the typical zookeeper uniform Yuri knew from TV programs; a beige shirt with lots of pockets and khaki shorts that clung to his skin, revealing and somewhat emphasising his muscles. For a moment, Yuri forgot why he was there before he managed to break away from the man’s captivating gaze. 

"Welcome everyone to the Leningrad Zoo." His voice was deep and gravelly. "You are the lucky few who get to interact with wild animals from up close. My name is Otabek. I will be your instructor for the day, though there will be more of us as we approach the barriers. First, we will teach you how to behave around the animals. Only then will we let you enter the enclosure, each with an instructor on your side. Now please, let's get moving."

Ushered into one of the carts, Yuri immediately plopped down in the front seat, claiming it. And once everyone was settled, they started to move. 

The insanely handsome zookeeper sat right in front of him. Yuri couldn't help eying him from time to time, thinking he was sly until their gazes met in the rearview mirror. Blood rushed to his cheeks. This wasn't how he imagined his trip to go! No one warned him the instructor was going to look like  _ that _ ! 

Distracted by defined muscles and the most intense look in those dark brown eyes through most of the journey, Yuri couldn't care less about the monkeys they were going to meet. He couldn’t even remember what species they were or what they ate, far less what he should do before approaching them. But when they arrived at the enclosure, zookeepers surrounded them, so at least Yuri could take comfort in knowing the professionals would figure things out for him. Which left more brain space for those  _ thighs _ as the instructor bent down to pick up one of the monkeys. 

Yuri studied every one of his movements until he’d memorized the man's anatomy. 

"Next are the tigers and the other felines." As his unfairly attractive companion finished speaking, Yuri's heartbeat started to pick up from the excitement. His instructor would challenge his love for tigers with that stupidly charming face. What an asshole!  But this was his day, and no attractive zookeeper would stop him from pursuing his dream! He was about to meet an actual tiger cub. 

The man gave him a smile that could almost be described as shy. And Yuri might have missed how weird it was, had his attention not still been glued to the man. But it was, and the instructor wasn't giving everyone else that same kind of fond grin. Strange. 

Maybe he liked Yuri's tiger shirt. 

They were ushered forward soon after, following the zookeepers into a big building through a hidden entrance behind a fence. And there, in the secluded area, was the big cat house. Yuri struggled to grasp his luck—it was stunning. 

Once inside, they were led to a classroom where a lesson in big cat safety was in order. At least for some people. Maybe the other visitors needed it, but not Yuri. He’d loved cats big and small basically since he was born, so he knew nearly everything about tigers already. 

The instructor finished after what must have been a small eternity and guided the group into the house's hallway. There, they passed the enclosures, resting areas, and places to work with the animals. Yuri wanted to plaster himself against the glass separating him from the animals, but that would be rude—and even though he generally didn't care about the public's opinion, he refused to anger the cat handlers. 

Not just because they could help him achieve his dream of meeting a Siberian tiger, but also … because maybe … the one guy was still looking at him from time to time. Was he checking Yuri out? Or was he impressed with Yuri's knowledge of the countless facts he’d mentioned during the safety training? Whichever it was, it kept the man interested. 

Yuri couldn't believe his eyes. A tiger was lying on the grass right in front of them. Step by step, he made his move. And slowly, the tiger started to acknowledge Yuri. He began to breathe faster. Was he mesmerized, afraid, overjoyed? Yuri's emotions were mixed together, and he was overwhelmed by the presence of the magnificent creature. 

The rarest tiger of them all—the white tiger itself, with its otherworldly blue eyes—came into view. It gracefully sank down close to them, seemingly inviting Yuri in, and he couldn’t resist following the white beast's movements. From one blink to the next, zookeepers swarmed him, likely to make sure he would remain safe. They reminded him again of the security measures and encouraged Yuri to act slowly but deliberately. And for a while, he just sat there and rested, allowing the beautiful creature to acquaint itself with him at it’s own pace.

Yuri wasn’t known for his patience, but for this once-in-a-lifetime experience, he would wait an eternity if he had to.

Just when he thought it couldn't get any better, the feline moved again. 

If he was ever going to cry, it would be from the white tiger laying its head close to his lap. And despite his excitement, Yuri hesitated for a moment, but a couple of seconds later, he finally stirred and started to ever so gently stroke the snow-white fur. 

"She isn't usually this friendly," the familiar rich voice spoke from above. Yuri tilted his head up and gazed at the gorgeous zookeeper who had an almost amused smile on his face. 

"Well, does it help that I'm a huge cat person?" 

A small chuckle. "You still needed someone's guidance," noted the zookeeper, along with a playfully warning look. 

"Aren't I under your guidance right now?" Yuri smirked and was gifted with another chuckle. 

"What's your name? I'm pretty sure you've learned mine by now, considering how long you’ve been staring." He pointed at the nametag on his shirt and gave a smirk of his own. Yuri's face heated and he averted the instructor’s eyes. "Hey, it's alright. I mean ... it was equally as hard to not look at you". 

Yuri's gaze returned, and there was a faint flush on the other man’s cheeks. He quirked a brow. "Oh yeah?" 

"You look really cute when you're all excited." The man’s blush deepened, and Yuri had a feeling they were in the same boat. "So what was your name again?"

"Yuri."

"It’s nice to meet you, Yuri." A moment of almost shy hesitation, then they shook hands and continued their conversation while the tiger comfortably rested next to them.

What a perfect way to get to know someone; like a fairytale come to life.

Yuri learned Otabek worked at the zoo part-time, but that at night, he was a DJ and wanted to focus on producing music. And his favorite ride was a motorcycle—specifically his Harley Davidson. So not only was Otabek the hottest person Yuri had ever met, he was also cool as fuck! And in return, Yuri shared that he was a dancer at a renowned ballet school and that his dream was to become a dancer at the Mariinsky Theater.

They kept talking through the remainder for the tour.

Their last destination was the zoo cafe, where all the exhausted visitors could revitalize themselves with food and fresh drinks. And Yuri was no exception. He would gladly try some sandwiches and slurp an absolutely forbidden—and therefore, secret—milkshake with Otabek. 

But first, Yuri went to the restroom to wash his hands after interacting with so many wild animals. As he worked the suds over his skin, Yuri’s heart raced just thinking about returning to the instructor’s side, and he nearly forgot to dry his hands properly before dashing back out to the cafe. But Otabek was already gone. Confusion and regret for not asking Otabek for his socials hit Yuri like a truck, but at least Yuri knew Otabek worked there—and the zoo wasn't going anywhere. 

When his milkshake arrived, though, there was a sticky note attached to it. Frowning a little, Yuri peeled it off the cup and read the neatly written words. And a moment later with a huge, stupid smile on his face, he pulled out his phone and followed the provided Instagram handle.

**Author's Note:**

> I am so excited to post for Superfan!!! Thanks everyone who is reading our works 💕💕💕


End file.
